


Rings and Things

by TDKeh16



Series: Tumblr Fics and Prompts [22]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Future Fic, Graduation, Last night in the Haus, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mon Petit Chou universe compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 22:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDKeh16/pseuds/TDKeh16
Summary: Dex wants to propose after graduation. There's only one problem -- he can't afford a ring.





	Rings and Things

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: "I can’t afford an engagement ring for you even though I want to propose."

Graduation came and went like a whirlwind. Dex and Nursey's families had been a lot to handle -- they were very different and Dex's entire immediate family had made the trip. It had been loud and crowded, but Nursey's parents didn't seem to mind too much. Or as Nursey would put it, they "survived the Red Sea" -- his nickname for Dex's largely red-haired family. Dex's parents had liked the nickname so much, they had started using it themselves.

"Oh my god I am so exhausted..." Dex let his legs give out, dropping next to Nursey who was seated on their bed. He rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Nursey chuckled. "Go to sleep, babe."

"Not yet. It's our last night here, I want to soak everything in so I never forget it," Dex said, forcing his eyes open. They had stayed behind at Samwell for an extra night under the guise of needing to finish packing. Everything except the bare necessities had been packed for two days already, but the students had all gone home for the summer and they had the Haus to themselves for just one night.

"If you really want to make some lasting memories, we could have sex in every room..." Nursey teased.

"Shut up." Dex chuckled, taking Nursey's hand, gently rubbing his thumb over his knuckles. Nursey gave his hand a small squeeze back.

"I can't believe your _entire_ family came. How did your neices get so big already? Didn't we just see them at Christmas?"

"What can I say? They were excited. I'm the first in my family to graduate university. If it wasn't for that scholarship, _I_ couldn't have afforded a school like this either."

"I'm glad you did." Nursey smiled, turning his head to gently kiss Dex. His stomach grumbled.

Dex laughed and stood up from the bed, still holding Nursey's hand. "You haven't eaten since breakfast, come on. There must be something I can make in this Haus still." Since Bitty had graduated the year before, Dex had taken over the Haus cooking, though on a much smaller scale. He led Nursey down to the kitchen and opened the fridge to survey the ingredients available. Dex laughed.

"What?" Nursey peered over his shoulder to see pre-cooked meals wrapped in plastic with their names written on little sticky notes. Nursey grabbed the large note between the two dishes and read it aloud. "It's been a long day. Eat a hearty meal. There is not a lick of food in this Haus, you're lucky I came prepared. All these years and I'm still looking out for my frogs. - ER(Z)B," he said with a laugh. "Think Bitty's excited for the wedding? He's already trying to add Zimmermann's initial into his. It's still two months away."

"They're hyphenating, right?"

"Yeah, I think that's what he said today. How did he even get in here? And how did he know to make so much food? Did we even tell him we were staying the extra night?"

"Chowder must have told him. And you know Bitty, he has mysterious ways of getting in places. Remember when I was sick the first ever week of classes and he somehow managed to sneak food into my room while I was napping? It would have been creepy if anyone else did that, but Bitty I'll forgive every time..." Dex trailed off. He would forgive Bitty of anything, Dex owed him so much. Most importantly, he was the reason Dex and Nursey had started dating in the first place. "Hey... Derek?"

"Hm?" Nursey looked up from his seat at the table, where he was halfway through a piece of cold pecan pie from the fridge. His plate of food already in the microwave. "Sorry, I'm starving."

"I don't mind." Dex laughed.

"It's nice that our families met finally, huh? They got along pretty well. It's good to know for _next_ time, you know, if we celebrate something with both families..." Nursey dropped hints like that sometimes. Trying to be subtle, but failing miserably. It had been happening a little more frequently in recent months as graduation neared. He did not dare bring it up directly, but they had been dating for two and a half years and were about to move to New York together, it was only natural to him to think about getting married eventually, thought Nursey.

What he did not know was that Dex had been thinking about it too. _Seriously_ , this time. They had both made comments in the past about wanting to get married, but those conversations mostly took place in the afterglow -- exhausted, satisfied, but unwilling to drift off to sleep just yet. What Nursey did not know, was that Dex had been looking at engagement rings all semester. As it turned out, even men's rings were expensive. Did the "three months salary rule" apply to two men? Did it apply at all? Dex's only income was from odd jobs around campus repairing appliances and computers. He had saved as much as he could the past few months, but it was nowhere near enough.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nursey asked, breaking the silence. The microwave beeped and he stood to grab his plate, giving Dex a quick kiss on his cheek as he passed by.

"If only..." If Dex had a penny for every thought that crossed his mind in a day, he would have no problem affording a ring for Nursey.

"Babe..." Nursey put Dex's plate in the microwave and returned to his side, wrapping him up in a hug. "I'm really going to miss this place too, you know? I'm a little sad about leaving, but I'm _so_ excited to be starting our new life together." Nursey gave him a squeeze and rested his forehead against Dex's temple. "Aren't you?"

"I am. Of course I am..."

"But?"

Dex gave his head a small shake then smiled. "But nothing. It's fine."

" _Will_..."

"It's nothing, really. It's been a big day and I'm tired. My brain is just a bit fuzzy." Dex took his food from the microwave and sat down across the table from Nursey. He loved quiet nights like this, just eating dinner together, no distractions. They were about to have a lot more of them, living together in New York City. Dex already had a job lined up, Nursey's parents insisted on paying for their first year's rent as part of a graduation gift for their son -- Dex was not thrilled about that, but with any luck, he could save his money a little faster and _finally_ \-- "What?" He laughed when he noticed Nursey staring at him.

"You're just so handsome. I really can't believe I'm with you some days..." Nursey grinned when his boyfriend's cheek began turning red. "I know what you're gonna say, so don't say it. Don't even think it. You're gorgeous and I love you, just accept that."

"I love you too." Dex smiled. He really did. Dex loved Nursey more than he ever would have thought possible, he just wished he was as good at showing it as the other man was. It was part of the reason why he had wanted to propose -- Dex had a hard time saying what he felt, and he had a bad habit of clamming up when it came to the big things. He hated that he could only agree when Nursey gushed with excitement about moving into their own apartment, or say "I love you too" when Nursey called him beautiful. He hated that he went silent any time Nursey hinted about wanting to get engaged -- Nursey had told him from the start that they would do everything at Dex's pace -- including that Dex would be the one to propose when he was ready to. No rush. The problem was that Dex was ready, but he could not afford it -- at least not something as beautiful as Nursey deserved.

"Have you ever thought about what we would do? I mean about last names. Jack and Bitty are hyphenating -- is that something you've ever considered? I never really thought about it growing up because guys typically don't change their surnames, but I guess there are other options in same-sex couples. Some guys just keep their different names. I would be open to changing my name, I think. Either hyphenating or--" Nursey stopped. "Shit, babe! Are you _crying?_ Will, what's wrong?"

Nursey was at his side in an instant. Dex had covered his face with his hands, surprised himself by his sudden tears. "I'm sorry, Derek. I can't do it. I'm so sorry."

Nursey's heart sank. "I'm sorry. I won't keep hinting about marriage stuff. I'll stop, I swear. Will, look at me, please."

"We're moving in to this nice apartment that your parents are paying for and I can't--" Dex choked on a sob. "I can't even do this _one_ thing. You're so good to me but I _can't_..."

"Will, please. Don't do this. I'll do anything -- literally anything you want me to do, it's done. I'll change anything just don't break up me. I love you so much, please don't leave me." Nursey wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend. "Give me another chance..."

Dex was in shock. What was Nursey saying? "Break up with you?" He repeated, head buried in Nursey's shoulder. "Der--"

"I know things are stressful this week and so much is changing, but please, don't give up on me. I _know_ you still love me. Don't push me away. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me; I need you."

"Derek, no. I--"

"Give me another shot, I--"

"Damn it, Nursey! Shut up for a second and listen to me!" Dex shouted. It worked. Nursey grew quiet, but refused to let go of him, so Dex lowered his voice and started talking. "...I can't buy you a ring."

"What?"

"I don't want to break up with you -- the complete opposite, I _never_ want to leave you..." He gripped Nursey a little tighter. "Shit. This is exactly why I wanted to propose. So that even when my words couldn't say it properly, you could look down at the ring on your hand and _know_ how much I love you."

Nursey's arms went limp. "You want to propose to me?"

"Of course I do. I even found the perfect ring... But there's no way I can afford it right now and even when my job starts up next month it will be a while before I can save enough up after bills and trying to pay back my student loans... I should have taken more jobs this year so I could've saved more," Dex whispered against Nursey's neck. "You deserve something beautiful..."

"Well then," Nursey pulled back just enough that he could see Dex's face. He cupped his jaw with both hands and used his thumbs to wiped the tears on Dex's cheeks. "It's lucky that I already have _you_."

Dex choked out a laugh and drew Nursey in for a kiss. "You're so fucking cheesy sometimes." His smile faltered when Nursey abruptly stood and walked to the other side of the kitchen. "Derek! I was just teasing to lighten the mood, come on!"

"Are you _sure_ you want to marry me?" Nursey asked as he busied himself with rummaging through a drawer. He stopped, his back still turned to Dex.

"I'm sure! More than _anything_ \-- I want to spend my life with you. I've never doubted that for a second."

Nursey turned around with a grin on his face, holding a permanent marker. "Give me you hand."

" _What?_ " Dex laughed in disbelief.

"Your hand. Give me your left hand," Nursey grabbed it when his boyfriend hesitated, drawing a black line around the base of Dex's left ring finger to match the one freshly drawn on his own hand. "I don't _need_ a ring, Will. I just need _you_." He leaned in and kissed Dex gently. "Marry me, Poindexter."

"I thought I was the one who was supposed to ask..."

"Is that a 'no' then?" Nursey nipped his bottom lip playfully.

"No, of course not." He gripped Nursey by the back of the neck and pulled him in for another kiss, leaving a small smudge from where the ink had not quite dried.

"You can still ask me, if you want." Nursey chirped.

Dex was happier in that moment than he could ever remember being before. He smiled in between every kiss. "Derek Nurse, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh so fluffy. They probably get rings eventually lol


End file.
